


never wanna leave this bed

by humanluke



Series: 5sos prompts [26]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanluke/pseuds/humanluke
Summary: michael and calum have a sleepover.
Relationships: Michael Clifford & Calum Hood
Series: 5sos prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019475
Kudos: 1





	never wanna leave this bed

Michael was glad that Calum had come over for a sleepover tonight. It had been a while since it had just been just the two of them for a sleepover like this. Ever since the band got together -- no, even before that. Ever since Luke had entered the picture, they didn’t get as much time for just the two of them. But now the whole band is together, and Luke had opted to go spend the night with Ashton, which was a fairly new development that Michael had been quietly watching happen. Sure, he and Luke hadn’t gotten along at first, but they were finally getting past that. (Or rather, Michael was. He just hadn’t enjoyed sharing Calum’s friendship, mostly. He could get a little jealous sometimes.)

It was getting late, and they had been playing Fifa for at least two hours now. Calum was winning, which wasn’t all that surprising, since he knew more about football than he did. Michael might be better at video games in general, but Calum’s knowledge of the best players and strategies were on his side. It was the only game that Michael was okay with losing to Calum at. By a slim margin, but by enough. Mostly because he liked the smile Calum would wear whenever he would win a game.

Michael could feel his eyes getting tired, though. It had been a long day -- they’d had school, and then band practice. At least it was Friday, so there were no expectations for tomorrow, but that doesn’t mean that Michael wasn’t exhausted by the day’s activities. He was getting worse at Fifa periodically, and Calum noticed it, turning to him with a laugh.

“You ready to turn in?” he says with a raised eyebrow, looking him over. Michael’s cheeks pinken a little bit as he sets the controller down, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Maybe going to bed wasn’t such a terrible idea after all. It wasn’t very punk rock to go to bed before midnight, but Michael never said he was all that punk rock to begin with.

“Yeah, I think so,” he agrees with a soft chuckle. He stretches his arms up over his head a little as he pulls himself up off of his spot on the floor, reaching over and turning off the console. He climbs over his bed tiredly, sighing into his pillow as he collapses against it dramatically. Calum laughs at him a little bit, sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Not even going to change first?” Calum laughs, gesturing to himself, already in his pajamas, and then to Michael, who is still wearing his full set of day clothes. Michael groans a little bit, rolling over onto his back and unbuttoning his jeans before tossing them on the floor.

“Good enough,” he grumbles as he pulls the blankets over his body, and he doesn’t even notice the blush that’s gracing Calum’s cheeks as he slides underneath the covers himself. Michael rolls over to face him -- they always used to have the best conversations after dark in his bed. That’s something he couldn’t ever forget as Calum turns the light off, rolling over to face him with a soft smile. “It’s been a while since it’s been… just us, you know?” he adds softly.

“It has,” Calum replies, settling into the bed easily. “That’s because you’re a bed hog. If you steal the blankets, Clifford, I’m going to put my cold feet on you. I hope you know that.” That elicits a laugh from Michael, smiling easily over at Calum as he settles into the bed a little too, easing back into the routine they’d had for so long together.

They talk for a little while, about school, about the band, about life. Michael’s glad that Calum has decided not to become a football star and stay here with him, with the band, that is. He doesn’t know what he would do without his best friend by his side. He loves him too much to lose him to the world like that -- like a friend, that is. (Or at least that’s what he tells himself. To reassure himself if Calum doesn’t feel the same.)

When they fall asleep, curled together easily like they always do, Michael’s last thought to himself is that he should probably be honest with Calum about his real feelings. But that’s a problem for another day. Things are easy for now, and he’s good with that.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on [tumblr](http://cakelftv.tumblr.com)!


End file.
